Conventional inflatable and disposable dunnage bags include a gastight bladder, usually constructed from polyethylene material, surrounded by an outer protective and supportive casing consisting of at least one ply of paper material. These dunnage bags are used to fill spaces between cargo or between the cargo and the walls of freight carriers to prevent the cargo from shifting and damaging either the cargo itself and/or the walls of the freight carrier. The dunnage bags are typically placed between the cargo in a deflated condition and are subsequently inflated with a gas. The pressure of the gas in the dunnage bags is determined by the application, the size of the dunnage bags, and the wall composition of the dunnage bags.
The problem with known dunnage bags is that some of the voids are so small that, when in the deflated position, the inflation valve is in an inaccessible position, for example too low. The disadvantages are that it is frustrating for the operator, is time consuming, sometimes the bag has to be deflated to reposition correctly, and sometimes it takes two operators to position and inflate a dunnage bag.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a dunnage bag arrangement that will assist in overcoming these problems.